1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor stator manufacturing method and structure thereof. Particularly, the present invention relates to an AC motor stator manufacturing method and structure thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a motor stator automatically assembling system, an assembly line and an assembling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
US Patent Application Publication No. 20040239200, entitled “Single Phase Synchronous AC Motor,” discloses a single phase synchronous AC motor including a laminated iron stator carrying a single phase winding and a permanent magnet rotor located within a stator bore. The stator bore is elongate in shape and is generally symmetrical about a minor axis and a major axis. A permanent magnet reluctance torque smooths out the twice electrical frequency torque pulsation due to the single phase winding. Substantially constant torque is obtained at all rotor positions when a rated load torque is applied. The motor may be designed such that constant torque is achieved for any rate value of load torque corresponding to a fractional value of the permanent magnet reluctance torque. The motor may be designed to obtain a useful ratio of pullout to rated torque for operation from a main AC supply.
However, the stator of the AC motor structure disclosed in US Patent Application Publication No. 20040239200 is only provided to form the single phase winding. The winding type of the stator of the AC motor structure is fixed, such that the AC motor structure cannot be selectively modified to form another type of AC motor according to need.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 7,508,108, entitled “AC Motor,” discloses a brushless AC motor having a rotor, N stator pole groups, and plural loop-configuration stator windings. The rotor has magnetic poles with alternating N poles and S poles circumferentially disposed at equal intervals. The stator has plural stator poles divided to the N stator pole groups. Each group is formed circumferentially on the stator with each of adjacent pairs of the groups mutually differing in circumferential position by a desired amount. The stator windings are formed circumferentially on the stator, with each winding disposed immediately adjacent to a corresponding one of the stator pole groups, with respect to a rotor axis direction. As an example, the stator pole has an approximate parallelogram shape in which a top side and a base side of the stator pole in the axis direction of the stator has an approximately same width in rotational direction, and the positions of the top side and the base side is shifted in rotational direction to each other.
However, the AC motor structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,508,108 is provided with a three-phase eight-pole stator. There exists a need of individually winding each of the eight poles of the motor stator which may complicate the wire-winding process. Additionally, the winding type of the stator of the AC motor structure is also fixed, such that the AC motor structure cannot be selectively modified to form another type of AC motor according to need.
Taiwanese Patent Application Publication No. 201220649, entitled “Motor stator and assembling method thereof,” discloses a motor stator including a stator unit and an auxiliary inductive unit. The stator unit includes a PCB substrate and a plurality of inductive coils which are equi-spaced apart and embedded in the PCB substrate. The auxiliary inductive unit includes an insulation member, a magnetically conductive member and at least one winding set. The insulation member is arranged on the PCB substrate, and the magnetically-conductive member is arranged on the insulation member. The winding is combined with the magnetically conductive member, the insulation member and the PCB substrate. The winding includes a pillar member and an auxiliary coil wound thereon. The pillar member extends through the magnetically conductive member, the insulation member and the PCB substrate. The pillar member with the coil wound protrudes into the PCB substrate to increase the number of total turns of each coil or the total number of poles deployed on the stator unit, thereby improving the magnetically driving force of the motor stator.
However, the assembling method of the motor stator applied in TW Patent Appl. Pub. No. 201220649 is not an automatically assembling method. Hence, there exists a need of providing an automatically assembling method for the conventional motor stator. The above-mentioned patent is incorporated herein by reference for purposes including, but not limited to, indicating the background of the present invention and illustrating the state of the art.
As is described in greater detail below, the present invention provides a motor stator automatically assembling system and method thereof. A plurality of automatic assembly units and a plurality of conveyer units are provided in an assembly line to automatically assemble and convey motor stator components to form an assembled motor stator in such a way to mitigate and overcome the above problem.